Illumination devices having the appearance of providing omnidirectional illumination are of interest for various lighting purposes, including applications such as lighting in homes, hospitals and offices, etc., outdoor lighting, and illumination of entertainment and industry spaces.
In for example US 2012/0069570, a LED lamp is disclosed, wherein the illumination device is divided in two compartments by a first and a second carrier arranged to support light sources distributed on each side of the first and second carriers in order to provide a uniform light distribution.
Although such an illumination device may provide a uniform light distribution, there is still a need for a device being relatively easy to assemble and yet able to emit light in a wide range of directions, i.e. having the appearance of providing omnidirectional illumination.